Dragon Ball OuterRing
by VinGoldust
Summary: The Majins have returned! Shuzen and his friends must destroy them and save Kristoff before it's too late.


DRAGON BALL OUTTER-RING The Majin Saga By Jason Curran  
  
The ground shook hard, and light beamed from the single solitary figure high in the sky. This man is named KayZen. Down below, Vanshu, ZanJax and Scorpion stood in awe as the mighty warrior split back into the two separate souls of Shuzen and Kayklunk. The light bore down onto the three fighters below. Soon, the energy was too much for any of them to bare. They eventually had to move away to keep from being destroyed by the energy level. Finally, two separate figures emerged. One had a long half goatee with long blond hair, he was Shuzen. The other had a small goatee with long blond hair and long pointy ears, he also had two pointy teeth to resemble those of a vampire. He was Kayklunk. Shuzen and Kayklunk both flew down to the ground to visit with the other three about the resent killing of Goldust also known as ZenKeyx, Shuzen's father. "That was really great how you sliced Goldust in half," Vanshu spoke as his father, Shuzen landed. "Man, you guys were great!" "Why, thank you, I....."Shuzen spoke until he was interrupted by Kayklunk. "Don't start with that just yet," Kayklunk spoke, "I still feel another presence coming down from the sky. I can't quite tell who it is, although it feels familiar." "I know," ZanJax stepped forward, "It is the same person who trained me and raised me, Jax. But I thought he was dead." "I guess someone found a way to bring him back from the dead." Finally, the half-saiyan, half-namek, ZanJax, spotted the spacecraft that carried Jax to the outer ring. The ship headed straight for the fighters. They all scattered out of the way right before the ship crashed. The warriors floated above the crater the ship left, and waited for the door to open and reveal Jax. Finally, the door opened and the Saiyan rebel stepped out into the light. "JAX!!" Kayklunk yelled, "What the hell are you doing here? We all thought you were dead, I mean, Shuzen even saw you killed by Cell." "Well, that is true I was killed by Cell," Jax responded flying up to the fighters, "But I am not here to talk about how I am alive. I am here to warn you of an unbeatable force heading this way. If you are not ready you will all die." "What the hell are you talking about? We just got done dealing with the Ultimate Goldust! There is no other creature in this Universe that can defeat all of us." "You're wrong, Kayklunk. There is a mighty force of seven creatures heading this way. They all are of the Majins. I know that they, the majins, for some time, have a fascination with the Outer Ring." "The Majins!" Shuzen blurted out, "You mean to tell me that there are more of them coming this way? This is horrible, are they any stronger than Majin Chi?" "Yes, Majin Chi was strong, but these are what the other Majins call the 'Magnificent Seven.' They are the best of the Majins. And they always come in pulses. So you'll never face all of them at once." "Ok," Vanshu finally spoke up, "So, these guys are super powerful, and we never face all of them at once. That's all you've told us, who exactly are they?" "Their names, you will find humorous. They are Dou, Ray, Mee, Fa, Sow, Law, and Tei. But that is why they are called so foolishly, so that their name throws you off so you are easier to kill. Just because of their name, many people have died when they faced these creatures. I have even seen them in action. I saw the Namek, Tei. "It was a planet not too far from the Outer Ring, the planet was called Warhammer. This was the same planet that the two Saiyans, Dou and Ray, trained on before they were taken under the spell of their leader: Majin Shaw. But the power Tei put off was amazing. He allowed himself to be captured and he was taken to their coliseum. Tei was faced with fighting fifteen Saiyans and another Namek. Tei fought for awhile hand to hand, but then he got bored and killed all the saiyans with a few KI blasts. The Namek on the other hand was harder to get rid of. They both fought for quite sometime, eventually, Tei caught the Namek with a D-disk to the head. After giving a little speech to the crowd, he annihilated all of them, too. The judgment was called by Shaw, and Tei destroyed the entire planet. "Their power is overwhelming, and if your not ready they will kill you all."  
  
Meanwhile, in the vastness of space a small ship soared toward the Outer Ring. Inside, there was a man who was not even from this time. He is Mayvan, the son of Vanshu. Although in the present, Mayvan is dead, he is eventually wished back to life via the Dragon Balls and he is now on his way to the Outer Ring. "I hope I'm not too late," Mayvan thought to himself, "I really hope none of the Majins are there yet. When I arrive, I will need to get some sensu beans so I can heal myself quickly. I took quite a beating from that that damn Saiyek, Spyder. I know my dad was right when he said that ZanJax shouldn't have any offspring. Now I know why. The sooner I get to the Outer Ring, the better. I need to tell the others what can happen if they don't succeed."  
  
"So," Kayklunk spoke up, "What the hell do we do? How long will it take them to get here?" "It will take them," Jax replied, "approximately take them seven days. That gives us enough time for each one of us to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and train for a day, or a year, depends how you look at it." "Alright," Vanshu quickly chipped in, "then who will be the first in? In what order will we train? And each one of us needs to get out within one day, or one of us will definitely die." "Ok, then. Let us all go to Shuzen's home where, it is at." All the fighters immediately flew across the land toward the home of Shuzen.  
  
"Dou," a voice crackled over the intercom of the spaceship, "when will you be arriving at the planet?" "Just about four more days," Dou replied in the microphone. "These pathetic creatures will soon be destroyed and we will have Kayklunk and ZanJax on our side." "Well, you will be the first one there, so make sure that you take one of them out. Ray will follow you, he will arrive the next day after you. Good luck. Don't die." "You don't have to worry about that, sir."  
  
Back on planet Kristoff, the fighters were all gathered at Shuzen's home. The door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber opened and Scorpion stepped inside to begin his leg of the training. After a day passed, the door reopened to expose Scorpion, much more powerful than before. As soon as he was out, Scorpion suddenly sensed another power signature high in the air.  
  
"Look!" He screamed. "A ship coming in." All the other fighters looked up to see the ship collide with the ground not too far from where they were standing. Scorpion, Vanshu, and Shuzen all flew over to see what it was. Meanwhile, ZanJax stepped into the chamber to begin his time for training. Over where the ship landed, Scorpion tore the door off to reveal Mayvan inside. "Wow," Mayvan spoke, "You have really gotten stronger since the last time I saw you. Scorpion, you are just beaming with energy, Shuzen, you have an unbelievable power level, and Vanshu, its good to see you again, father." "You really came at a bad time," Vanshu said to his futuristic son. "What? Have the Majins already arrived?" "You know about the Majins?" "Yes, they have killed many people in the time I am from. In fact they have just about killed all of you guys, all thats left is Shuzen." "The rest of us are dead?" "No, Kayklunk and ZanJax were both taken by the Majins to fight for them." "Well, thanks for the information, we will make sure that they are not taken by those over-grown ugly monsters." "I know how, and if you have a sensu bean, I would be happy to help you all." "Very well."  
  
After the next day passed, ZanJax exited the Chamber, and Kayklunk stepped in. Already, Majin Dou is merely two days away from Planet Kristoff. Another day passed and Majin Dou could pick up Planet Kristoff on his radar. The much more powerful Kayklunk left the Chamber and Vanshu took the next turn. By the fourth day, Vanshu stepped out as a Super Saiyan level two. Then the most powerful of all the fighters stepped into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the Super Saiyan level three, Shuzen. The door closed behind him and sealed him in for an entire day. "Hey, do you guys feel that?" Scorpion said just after Shuzen entered the Chamber. "Oh God!!" Mayvan yelled as he leapt to his feet. "THEY'RE HERE!!!" "What?" ZanJax questioned with surprise, "But Jax told us that they wouldn't be here for three more days!" "Apparently he was wrong." Mayvan leapt into the air and began to fly to the power signal. "Scorpion, ZanJax, Vanshu, all of you follow me! We have to hold this guy off until Shuzen, Kayklunk, and Jax get done training." "I don't need to train to take these guys on!" Kayklunk said as he flew up into the air to follow them. "I am also a Super Saiyan level three, and I don't need to extend my power any more to kill these little pathetic life forms!" "Ok, then, but its your death wish!" The five fighters flew off into the distance as Jax stood outside the Chamber waiting until Shuzen finally reappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, Dou began the landing sequence. "Now its time to see just how powerful these life forms on this little planet are." He quickly landed the space ship and exited the craft. As soon as he did, he sensed a very powerful force heading right for him. "Ah, here they come now. Lets see, five people, three Saiyans, one elf-Saiyan, and a Saiyek. Not bad. Huh? What's this? The elf-Saiyan is Kayklunk, and the Saiyek is ZanJax. Excellent, now I can just capture them now and be done with it. Hum, they all apparently were recently training at a considerable rate, except Kayklunk. He's not giving off the right power signature to indicate that he has been training recently. Well, I guess that I have interrupted their training, oh well. Time to power up." Dou concentrated his energy and he quickly went Super Saiyan.  
  
"Woah!" Vanshu said, "His energy level just rose incredibly high!" "I know, I feel it, too." Scorpion said. "He has powered up to Super Saiyan level one," Mayvan said. "But that's not even close to the amount of energy he has." "So, how do we exactly take him out?" "Keep pounding him and don't give him a chance to power up any more." "Sounds easy." "Its not. Thats how you actually die in the future, in a battle with Majin Law. You tried to take him out, but you left way too much time to attack. He powered up and when you moved in for the kill, he blasted you into oblivion." "Ouch." "That doesn't even begin to describe the pain you all will feel in these next eight days. If we are lucky, we will face off against Majin Shaw himself. And we will have a full team to take him on. We'll need each and every one of you. So, don't do anything foolish or perform any blind heroics. That will get you killed. Think, and don't lose your temper." "Kayklunk, I think he's talking to you." "Shut up, there he is!" The fighters saw the Super Saiyan standing outside of his ship looking up at them. "Ah, Scorpion, Vanshu, ZanJax, Mayvan, and Kayklunk. Funny, Mayvan, I thought you were a lot younger than you look. And Kayklunk, you really let your hair go, its not like the picture I saw of you. And that is the mighty Saiyek, ZanJax. It is a pleasure to see you." "Are we going to just stand here listening to you talk or are we all going to fight this ugly piece of slime?" Kayklunk yelled to the other fighters. "Your right," Vanshu said back, "I want him first, so the rest of you guys stay back!" "HA!" Dou yelled up. "You plan to take me on all alone? You really must be a stupid boy." After hearing this, Vanshu prepared for the Kamaehamaeha Wave. As Dou got into his fighting stance, Vanshu began to fire the blast. "Kaaaa-Maeeee-Haaaa-Maeeeee....." Vanshu yelled as the blue energy formed in his hands. And finally with the last word, "HAAAAAAAA!" He extended his hands forward and the blast shot out right at Dou. Dou, being as egotistical as he is, thought that he could survive this blast and hold it off. The beam struck Dou hard and exploded. The Fighters stood there in almost awe as the smoke cleared to reveal that Dou could actually resist the blast. But like Goldust, he could not block all of it. Dou was in fact hurt. His left arm was broken and he was bruised, cut, and bleeding all over his body. "Aaahh," was the only sound that Dou murmured. The wounded sound told the young saiyan that he was almost done. "Alright, Dou, see if you can catch this one!" Vanshu stuck out one hand and fired a KI blast directly at Majin Dou's head. Dou screamed as the blast connected with his face. "Well," Kayklunk said to Mayvan, "That was easy. Maybe you and Jax got all of this thrown out of proportion. Little Vanshu over there just killed the first of the Majin force. If all these little bugs are as weak as he is, then we'll have no trouble destroying each and everyone of them." "No, Kayklunk," Mayvan stated, "Each one of the invaders gets stronger as the next one gets here. Next should be Majin Ray, he'll be stronger than Dou. And then comes Majin Mee, he just might be as strong as you Kayklunk. No, probably not, he'll be stronger!" "You mean to tell me that this is just a preliminary fighter, that we're not even up to the best of the Majin force yet?" "That's right. But I doubt that we'll wait too long before the really strong fighters show up." "Good. I'm looking forward to killing more of these pathetic creatures. But until then, lets go back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and wait for Shuzen finish his training." "Good idea."  
  
"Majin Dou has failed!" the voice said on Ray's intercom. "Hurry up, Ray. When you reach the Planet Kristoff, before you land, shoot the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to seal it off. That way they can't get any stronger in just one day." "Yes, sir." Majin Ray replied. "Sir, where exactly is Majin Mee? My radar doesn't pick him up anywhere on the surface." "He's down there. Don't worry. You just concentrate on keeping all the other fighters busy while he does his job." "Yes, sir."  
  
Back at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, all the fighters were sitting there asking Mayvan just how everyone dies. Those who did not want to know simply did not ask. As night fell, Majin Ray got closer to the planet. Once he was in the planet's atmosphere, he flew over to where the Time Chamber was and aimed lasers at the door. He fired before any of the fighters knew what was going on. The blasts hit the door to collapse it. There was now no way in or out. Kayklunk jumped to his feet and fired a KI blast at the ship. It hit the wing and the ship started to fall to the ground. It crash landed not too far away and Kayklunk was already on his way there. The rest of the fighters leapt up to chase after Kayklunk and kill who ever was responsible for this. They all instructed that Jax stay behind and wait. Just in case Shuzen busted out and needed some help. All the other fighters flew off toward the ship, as a black figure crept up behind Jax. Jax spun around to reveal that the mighty Majin Mee was behind him. Mee quickly pulled out his dagger and stabbed Jax in the chest. Jax slowly fell to the floor and died. The ugly face of Mee was exposed to the light. The long pointed ears, exposed canine teeth and horns indicated that he was definitely not of this galaxy. Majin Mee sunk back into the shadows and flew away toward the fallen ship while covered by the trees of the forest Shuzen's home was built in. Soon, Kayklunk landed at the crash site of the ship. He grabbed the door and ripped it off. No sooner than he did, Majin Ray fired a KI blast right in Kayklunk's face. Kayklunk fell backwards a long way, and collided with a tree. Soon after, ZanJax, Scorpion, Vanshu and Mayvan all landed at the site. Ray slowly got out of the craft. His long black hair blew in the wind and the light of the rising sun revealed his scarred face. A small smile grew on his mouth as he looked at the fighters who were gathered to face him. "How dare you come here," Mayvan said, "Why don't you just stay on the planets you already have?" "Oh," Ray said after a pause, "you know us, we're just so restless that we need to just go out sometimes and beat some people up just for fun." "If that's what you want you've come to the wrong place! Your friend Majin Dou is already dead. He stood little chance when facing us!" "If your referring to that weakling Dou that showed up here yesterday, then I expected as much from you people." "Hey, Scorp.," Vanshu whispered, "did he just call Dou weak?" "Well, he kinda was." Scorpion replied, "you killed him with a Kamaehamaeha Wave and a KI blast." "Enough!" Ray blurted out, "I know that the little one over there with the short hair, Vanshu, was the one who killed Dou. Now you won't be that lucky. Which one of you here will take ME on? Will it be you, ZanJax, or you Scorpion, or how about our loud mouth himself, Mayvan? Don't look so surprised, I know who you all are, we all do. We have been researching you for quite sometime now. In fact, we even know that Shuzen was the one who won the Out-World Tournament. Tis a shame that he could not be here, no doubt you left him behind with Jax. Right? If so, he's already dead." "You killed Jax?" "No, I didn't Majin Mee did. And if you left Shuzen there too, he is dead as well." "You mean to tell me that Shuzen and Jax are both dead?" "Do you feel their energy anywhere? NO! That means they are both dead as dead can be!" "You murderer!" Vanshu yelled as he charged the Saiyan. Ray simply raised a hand and fired a KI blast right into the mid-section of Vanshu. When the blast connected, Vanshu flew back thirty yards to skid across the ground to a halt. "Now, is there anyone else who would like to take me on right now? Wait, where did Scorpion go?" Suddenly, Scorpion appeared right behind Ray and grabbed him in a Full-Nelson. "ZanJax!" Scorpion yelled, "Use the Destructo-Ball!" "But you're in the way!" ZanJax replied. "Don't worry! I'm not dying yet." With that ZanJax placed his hand out in front and concentrated his energy into a ball right in front of his hand. As the ball got bigger, ZanJax yelled out the name and threw it right at the Saiyan. At the last second, Scorpion released his captive and flew up into the air. Ray was not that lucky. The destructo ball hit him dead on. The smoke from the explosion began to clear. Ray still stood. He was merely burned and thrown back a little by the blast. "Is that honestly the best that you can do?" Ray asked with a sneer. "Not at all!!" Kayklunk was back up to his feet where he attacked Ray from the side. The two martial artists fought with unbelievable speed and agility. Eventually, Kayklunk positioned himself right behind Ray and fired a Fire Blast directly into the back of the evil Majin. The blast collided with Ray's mid-back. He flew forward towards where Vanshu laid motionless. Right before Ray passed, Vanshu leapt up and kicked Ray in the gut to send him flying back toward Kayklunk. High in the sky, Scorpion was preparing for the Sunset Blast. When he was ready, he shot the small ball of energy down toward Ray will all the electric rays attaching to Ray as it got closer. When the ball hit, electricity flowed through the Majin at a very high velocity. Scorpion held Ray in mid-air with this move. While doing this, Vanshu prepared once more for the Kamaehamaeha Wave. When he fired, it connected with Ray dead on. The explosion was so great that even Kayklunk had to jump back from it. The body of Majin Ray fell to the ground with a huge hole in one side of his body. Number two on the Majin list was dead.  
  
Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the alarm went off for Shuzen to leave. "Well, its been amazing. An entire year of training has really done me good. I can really feel myself even stronger than before." He reached the door of the Chamber and pressed the button to open it. Nothing happened. He pressed it again. Again, nothing happened. "Huh, maybe I set the alarm wrong. No, I did it right. Then why won't this door open? Oh, well. I guess I should just go back to training. Hopefully I will be able to reach the Super Saiyan level of four!" He turned and walked back toward the building within the Chamber and started his training once more.  
  
Outside the Chamber, the other fighters regathered to see just what has been done. Jax lay dead with a very elaborate dagger sticking out of his chest. Apparently, the dagger was sharp enough to penetrate the blue saiyan armor that Jax received on the Saiyan home world. The dagger was strategically placed in Jax's chest to penetrate the heart. ZanJax almost collapsed when he reached the Time Chamber. The man that raised him as his son was now dead, and ZanJax's paternal father, Quazan had been dead for quite some time. All the fighters grieved for awhile, until Vanshu looked over at the blasted-in door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Hey," He said, "The door has not even been touched. Do you think that the Majins don't know if anyone's inside?" "I hope not," Kayklunk replied, "If they did, why would they leave this place standing? Why wouldn't they just blow it up with Shuzen inside and better their chances to win against us?" "That's because," ZanJax stated rising from the side of Jax, "no one can even sense if there's anyone inside. The walls of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber are designed to suppress the power level inside so that no one outside can ever sense the power level within." "So, they just blew up the door in order that they can use it again?" "That's probably their plan." "Well," Vanshu came back into the conversation, "They're gonna have one hell of a surprise when they open it." "Right, but right now, we need to find that other majin who is running around this place. If he has already been through here, then he already knows that we will return here." "Then," Scorpion finally broke in, "let's find this little creep and make sure that he never comes back to the Outer Ring!" All the fighters agreed and Scorpion, Vanshu, ZanJax, Mayvan and Kayklunk all flew off into the air to start the search for Majin Mee.  
  
The smell of cooked fish rose from the little cabin within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, as Shuzen sat down to eat. "Man, I hope that someone opens the door real soon, or else I'm going to run out of food. That would be horrible." After finishing his meal, Shuzen cleaned up and stepped outside of the cabin. His traditional white karate pants blew a little bit in the wind within the Chamber. He walked out a ways in his weighted fighting boots and stretched. He quickly focused his energy and his mind and his blonde hair shot out in gold clumps behind him. The gold energy began to be seen around him. He had gone Super Saiyan to begin his training, again. He locked on the large weighted arm and leg barrels to the corrective spots. Each one of his weighted parts weighed two tons each. Shuzen flew up into the air and began to strike the air as if it were another fighter. His mighty power of Super Saiyan level three began to expand even more than before.  
  
At sometime in the future, the son of Kayklunk, Korigan, stood with the biological, pure namek, son of Quazan, Piccalo. They stood facing each other next to a space craft similar to that of Mayvan's. "Ok, Korigan," Piccalo said, "you remember that you are only to go and retrieve Mayvan and then come back. Nothing more. Don't bring anyone back with you. That could definitely have consequences on our present. Do you understand?" "Of course," Korigan said. As he turned toward the space craft. His hair long and parted down the middle and flopped over to each side. His facial features were very similar to that of Kayklunk's, except that Korigan did not like facial hair and did not follow in his father's footsteps to grow a goatee. He wore an outfit much like that of Piccalo's, or better, like ZanJax's. His cape flipped in the wind and Korigan opened the cockpit of the ship. "Don't worry, Piccalo. I'll get Mayvan and bring him back to his correct time." "You must hurry, Spyder is getting stronger every day and he needs to be stopped." "Why don't I just kill ZanJax in the past so that Spyder doesn't exist in the future?" "That's the thing, the time you are going to, where Mayvan is, Spyder has already been born. None of the other fighters know about him yet. Within a few years, then, they will learn of Spyder and you will be born." "How old are you at this point?" "I am already nine. And I will also eventually participate in the fight against the Majins. But that's enough questions, you need to go and get Mayvan back here so we can get him in the new Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He really needs to train harder then he does." "Alright, I'll retrieve Mayvan. You go ahead and get in the Chamber so you will be at maximum power when I get back." Korigan got inside the ship and shut the cockpit lid. With a few beeps and the sound of the engines starting up, Korigan flew into the sky where a hole in time and space occurred. As soon as Korigan's ship flew through, the hole closed up and the sky was perfect once more.  
  
Vanshu and ZanJax flew together over the trees looking down into the branches hoping to find the murderer of Jax, Majin Mee. "I don't see him anywhere," Vanshu yelled over at ZanJax, "Maybe he's already left Kristoff, and gone back to his own planet to wait for other orders." "Doubtful," ZanJax responded, "if his sole mission was to kill all of us, or at least injure us, he wouldn't have stopped at Jax. He probably would still go after one of us, maybe Kayklunk or you." "But Kayklunk has such a high power level, shouldn't he sense it? I can sense it clear over here." "True. So that means you could be the next target." "I'll be ready for anything." Suddenly out of no where, Majin Mee fell from the sky and landed on the back of ZanJax. Mee pulled out a knife, similar to the one he used on Jax, and thrust it into the shoulder of ZanJax. ZanJax screamed in pain, and Mee flung him down to the ground. Vanshu decided that he had to help and attacked the hideous creature. Vanshu made an attempt to punch Mee, but he saw it coming. Mee used the exact same move that Jax used when he defeated Quazan, the Spear. Majin Mee stuck out his hand and a spear of energy appeared and he threw it at Vanshu's leg. The Spear connected and Vanshu also fell to the ground.  
  
"What the hell?" Scorpion said, "Kayklunk, Mayvan, do you feel that?" "Yeah," Kayklunk responded, "I do. Someone is fading into the next dimension. I hope its not who I think it is." "Well," Mayvan spoke, "if you think its ZanJax, your right." "Lets get over there quickly," Scorpion said as he flew over toward the dwindling power level. Mayvan and Kayklunk followed closely behind.  
  
"Well," Majin Mee's low crackly voice echoed into the woods, "if it isn't the mighty ZanJax. The space pirate that has terrorized the galaxy with his best friend, Scorpion. Where is Scorpion anyway? Shouldn't he be here by now? I'm disappointed. You haven't trained him properly. But, I will train your son properly, I can assure you that." "ZanJax," Vanshu spoke, "What the hell is he talking about?" "Oh, you haven't told them yet? Well, let me. You see, Vanshu, ZanJax is, or was, a space pirate and he visited many planets and on one particular planet, he met another Saiyek like himself. Her name was Anika. He quickly fell in love, and well, they had a son and named him Spyder. This has happened recently and Spyder is still a young child. Not to worry though, ZanJax, I will take good care of him." "You stay away from my son!" ZanJax yelled as he jumped up to attack Mee from behind. Mee sensed it coming and spin-kicked ZanJax back to the ground. "Another out burst like that and you'll definitely never see your son again." "If you touch him, I swear...." "You swear what? You dare to threaten me? Very well, die, you half- breed!" Mee raised his hand and shot a KI Blast directly into the face of ZanJax. Blood splattered all over as the blast connected. The half-blown head attached to the body of ZanJax was all that was left of the mighty warrior. "Now, Vanshu, its your turn!" "I don't think so!" Kayklunk screamed as he flew in from the sky. "You killed ZanJax, so now you must pay the ultimate price!" "Kayklunk, how amusing." Kayklunk attacked Mee with all his might. The two went at it, moving quicker than anyone could see. A few times one of them landed a hit here or there, then Kayklunk grew tired of the battle. "Alright, Mee," Kayklunk stepped off to the side, "Its time for you to die!" The ground began to shake as Kayklunk slowly expanded his power to go Super Saiyan. He continued to increase his power level until he was at maximum, level three Super Saiyan. All of his muscles bulged as he readied himself for another attack. Majin Mee stood in awe. He had never seen such a power before. The strongest fighter he had ever encountered was Majin Tei. Yet, Mee knew the power level of Tei, this guys power was much higher than Tei's. Then again, when Mee faced Tei, Tei was not yet at full power. Mee smiled to himself. "You can kill me," Mee said, "but there's more fighters coming this way that you can never beat!" "Yeah, right," Kayklunk replied. "Special Beam Cannon!" Kayklunk screamed at the top of his lungs as he took two fingers and placed them at his forehead. An incredible ball of light formed on the tips of his fingers. "Alright, kill me! But I'm taking him with me!" Mee quickly fired a toned down version of the Kamaehamaeha Wave at Vanshu's skull. Vanshu could not even move. He had no chance. "NNOOOOOO!" Kayklunk yelled painfully as he pointed the two fingers at Mee. The laser-like beam with rings of energy around it flew straight and true at Majin Mee. The blast hit dead on and Majin Mee was thrown upward into the sky and out of the atmosphere. Kayklunk stood in full power still in the last stance he was in. He slowly powered down and looked over at the broken corpse of Vanshu.  
  
"OH GOD, NO!" Shuzen sat straight up in bed, "Not Vanshu! Not my son! He can't be dead. But, its true. My only son is dead, again. The pain still doesn't get any easier. Alright, you Majins, you want to pick on someone your own size? Well, here I am! When I get out you all will pay for what you have done!"  
  
Scorpion stood at the foot of the grave that ZanJax was buried. His training armor was rested on top. Scorpion had lost his best friend, and all the Majins were going to pay for the sins of one. No other Majin arrived for three weeks. Meanwhile, Shuzen was still stuck inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The other fighters, Kayklunk, Scorpion and Mayvan, trained as hard as they could and began to increase their power. Then on one fateful night, another ship fell to the Planet Kristoff. Number four of the Majin force had arrived, Majin Faa. The race of Faa had been with the Majins for a long time. Their swelled lips and square ears, along with the massive bone extensions above each eye, detailed their nose- less faces. They had no hair and the rest of their head extended back into a cone-type shape. When he opened the door to his craft, Kayklunk was already there waiting for him. Faa quickly jumped to attack. Kayklunk didn't need to power up to destroy this pathetic creature. He merely raised his hand to stop Faa. Faa held his position. A small smirk swept across Kayklunk's mouth as he fired a KI Blast into the gut of Majin Faa. It didn't take much to take out this ugly creature. The next would be even more uglier, bigger, and weaker.  
  
A portal in time and space ripped open in open space. A small space craft flew threw. "Finally," Korigan said to himself, "Its about time that I reach this place and time. It has taken way too long. So, that's Planet Kristoff, the planet named after my Grandfather Kristoff whom I never knew. Well, it could be worse. I've picked up Mayvan on my scanners. Time to go bring him, Back To The Future! Say, that's catchy." He flew his ship into the atmosphere and headed toward where the radar said Mayvan was dwelling.  
  
Scorpion turned in his sleep as he dreamed of his fallen friend that met his untimely end three weeks prior. Even after all this time that has passed, Scorpion still grieved for the death of his most trusted and best friend. Mayvan still sat up looking out into the night and looking up into the sky occasionally, thinking of his father. He never thought that he would actually see the death of his own father. "When I get back to my time, I will use the Dragon Balls to bring my father back from the dead. Then we will live together as father and son and protect the planet," He thought to himself. Suddenly, a blast went off right next to him and threw him back a ways. Scorpion awoke immediately, and prepared himself for battle. He looked around for any sign of attack. Out of the darkness, Kayklunk strolled up toward his two companions dragging along a large creature with a giant "M" on his forehead. "Looks like number five has fallen," Kayklunk said as he dropped the dead carcass of Majin Sow on the fire. "He was actually not that strong. Weaker than Faa, or Dou. I wonder if Majin Mee was the strongest of the lot of them." "Probably not," Scorpion said, "Why would they put out their strongest at first if he was going to fail?" "He is not the strongest," Mayvan said as he rose from the ground, "They are not even near the power of Majin Shaw. You may have thought that Mee was strong and powerful, you may even think that when Majin Tei arrives that he must be the most powerful, but you will be sadly mistaken. Their leader is the most strongest, powerful, and smartest of all the Majin force heading this way." "So, you're saying that we have still yet to encounter the greatest Majin ever?" "No, the strongest Majin is the mighty Majin Buu. He has gone to Earth, though, with the master of them all, Baubitty." "We're in trouble aren't we, with out Shuzen?" "Yes." Just then the space craft that carried Korigan flew in and hovered above the fighters. Korigan jumped down and kicked Mayvan in the head to knock him out cold. He opened his mouth and a Sonic Blast shot out and hit both of the other fighters to knock them back a ways to the ground. Korigan then picked up Mayvan and flew back up to his ship. The craft blasted off into the air and disappeared. "MAYVAN!" Kayklunk yelled as he leapt to his feet, "Get back here you coward!" "Its no use," Scorpion said calmly, "He's gone and its down to you and me." "And me!" A small voice came out from the darkness. A young Namek dressed in regular Namek clothing with the weighted vest with the extending shoulder pads and cape. His clothed feet made no sound as he walked up to Kayklunk in his brown loose pants. "I will join you in the fight against the Majins." "Who are you?" "He is Piccalo," Kayklunk interrupted, "He is the pure Namek son of Quazan. He is a very skilled fighter, but, his power level does not even compare to that of some of the Majins we have faced. You could die. Are you willing to make that sacrifice?" "Of course I am," Piccalo stated firmly, "if I do die, then I will be with my father, and that will make me the happiest I have ever been in my life." "Alright then, welcome aboard."  
  
The ape-like fur began to grow on Shuzen's arm as he ventured into the power level of Super Saiyan level four. The classic saiyan tail also began to regrow. "Vanshu!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "You will be avenged!" The power still increased as he transformed into the creature of the Ape Monster, except without the classic brown fur, it was now gold. Shuzen's power was still increasing higher than any other saiyan had ever been. He began to transform back into his normal self except that his hair and all other hair had turned to silver-plantnum. He muscles went extremely large. "Now, Majins, you will see the power I have. You want a fight, well, you're gonna have to take on.........The Ultimate Saiyan!!!"  
  
The trio of fighters all stood next to each other in a plain open field all powered up and ready to fight. The creature they were sparing against is better known as Majin Law. He may be short, but his power far exceeded that of his predecessors. His bald head glimmered in the sun and his black shinny body also shone in the bright light. Scorpion, for some reason, had a gut feeling that he was not going to survive this battle. Law quickly transported himself right in front of his advisories. He gave Kayklunk a quick kick to the jaw and threw Scorpion over to the other side of the field. Piccalo sensed the move coming and jumped wisely out of the way. Law shot back toward Scorpion in full readiness to attack. Scorpion was ready for him though. The two extreme martial artists began to fights as fast as they both could go. Again neither one really landed a good hit, and they both jumped back away from each other, only for a moment and charged each other to go right back into the fighting. Meanwhile, Kayklunk and Piccalo stood in awe at how great Scorpion had become in only three weeks. The battle continued and Kayklunk was egar to get him a piece of Majin Law.  
  
The Hyperbolic Time Chamber door still was busted down from the attack on Shuzen's house so many weeks ago. Suddenly, the door began to glow blue, and a great blast shot out the door. The smoke cleared to reveal a powered up Shuzen, but not with a gold energy surrounding him but a silver glow shown from the Ultimate Saiyan. "Now, Majins, time to pay for your sins."  
  
Law easily avoided the KI Blast shot by Scorpion. He fired back one of his own, but it was blocked. Suddenly, Scorpion was distracted by a sense of huge energy heading this way. While he was busy being distracted, Majin Law latched himself onto Scorpion. "Ok, you little pest," Law said in his scratchy high-pitched voice, "If I can't beat you and survive, then I'll just go Kamikaze!" Law glowed as he began his self-destruct move. "NO!" Kayklunk yelled as he flew toward the duo. But he was too late. Majin Law self-destructed and Scorpion was caught in the blast, and was no more. "How could this happen?" "Very easily." Kayklunk spun around to reveal another Majin standing right behind him. "So," Kayklunk said in response to the Majin. "You must be the Namek, Majin Tei. You really look a lot weaker than Mayvan said. Jax even said that you could destroy an entire planet by yourself. If that's true, then I would love to join you and the Majin force. Look around, I really have nothing here. All my family and friends are dead. I have nothing left." "Yes, you do, Kayklunk." Shuzen said hovering above the two great warriors. "You must be who? Majin Tei? What happened to the other six Majins that were supposed to be here?" "They're all dead, Shuzen. Myself and the other fighters killed them all. He is all that's left. So, c'mon, lets get this little punk off our planet." "That won't be a problem." Shuzen lowered himself next to Kayklunk. "Tei, hit me with your best shot!" "With pleasure, you worthless piece of scum!" Tei concentrated all the energy he could into one ball of energy, which he would call the Armageddon Bomb. The ball got larger and larger until Tei could hardly hold it, then he threw it directly at the powered down Shuzen. Just before the Armageddon Bomb hit him, Shuzen went from powered down to Ultimate. The bomb exploded to throw Kayklunk back and the blast even made Tei tumble backwards. Tei raised his head and looked in the general direction of the explosion. He began to smile until he felt the awesome energy exerting from Shuzen. His glad expression quickly went to terror. Never in his life had Majin Tei experienced such a powerful force. "Is that really the best you got?" the Ultimate Saiyan Shuzen asked, "well, here's my best. KAAAA-MAAEEEE-HAAAAA-MAAAAAE-HAAAAA!" Shuzen fired the Kamaehamaeha Wave that collided with Tei, dead on. The move had enough energy pumped into it that there was nothing left of Tei after the move had stopped. "How the hell did you get so powerful?" Kayklunk asked rising. "Well, if you look at it from where I was, I spent twenty-three years in solid training." "Glad that's over," a voice came from above the two men. The Namek Quazan flew down to the ground. "There is still another Majin here, though. Majin Shaw just landed." "Where did you come from?" "Later. Right now, Shaw is on his way over here." "I can take him!" Piccalo yelled as he flew down to the other fighters. "No you can't! You aren't even stronger than that pathetic namek Majin Tei." Just then, Majin Shaw zipped up to the fighters and shot out a pulse that knocked all but Shuzen backwards away from him. He tried to punch Shuzen in the face, but Shuzen quickly dodged. The two powerful Saiyans started throwing punches and kicks left and right, trying to knock the other one off balance. No attack ever worked against either one. They were both well skilled. Kayklunk, seeing how powerful Shuzen had become, began to increase his power level. Hair began to grow on his forearms and his tail suddenly shot back out and regrew. The transformation into the Ape-Monster had begun with Kayklunk. Shuzen avoided every punch Shaw threw and Shaw did the same with Shuzen's punches. Suddenly, from the right of Shuzen, a giant ape hand threw a punch and struck both the fighters. "I will finish this myself!" the large gold ape said. "Shuzen, you stay out of this! Bring it on Shaw!" Majin Shaw attacked dead on and head-butted Kayklunk dead in the skull. Kayklunk began to tilt backwards, until Shaw grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. With one punch, Kayklunk soared far from the other fighters. While Shaw was bothering with Kayklunk, Shuzen was gathering the energy he needed to do his own version of the Armageddon Bomb. When Shaw turned around to see what the unbelievable power behind him was, Shuzen fired the bomb. Shaw used his finishing move, the Galactic Blast to stop it from hitting him and began to push it back to Shuzen. Shuzen quickly brought up the Kamaehamaeha Wave to keep the bomb from hitting him. Then it just became a test of who was more powerful. Who could put the most amount of energy into one move. It soon became a stalemate. Both warriors were putting in as much energy as they could, and it was about the same. "This is unbelievable!" Piccalo stated to his father. "How will we win if they're both the same strength?" "This is how," Quazan replied as he flew directly into the middle of the giant ball of energy the two great warriors were accumulating. He turned his back to Shuzen and fired the largest Destructo-Ball he could in the time he had before the amount of energy destroyed him. The ball flew straight and true right down the line of energy that was coming from Majin Shaw. The blast disrupted Shaw's Galactic Blast so that Shuzen's Kamaehamaeha Wave pushed the energy from the Armageddon Bomb, the energy put in by the Galactic Blast and any energy Shuzen was still shooting with his Kamaehamaeha Wave. Majin Shaw was completely annihilated by the amount of energy. The planet Kristoff was safe from the Majin attack. Shuzen, Kayklunk, and the young Piccalo all mourned the deaths of Jax, ZanJax, Vanshu, Scorpion, and Quazan. Yet, Shuzen knew that they were all in a better place now. What could be next for the fighters of the Outer Ring?  
  
After Shuzen, Kayklunk, and Piccalo survived the attack of the Majin Force, There's not too much time for rest, for another tyrant tries to take over planet Kristoff. Emperor Vin of the Physains has decided to expand his kingdom. And what's this? Has Kayklunk gotten married and had a child? Also, far away from the planet, one of the Majins still lives! Majin Mee has found out where the young son of ZanJax has been kept. Is he training Spyder? Join us next time for another exciting episode of DRAGON BALL OUTER-RING! 


End file.
